Bleed Black
by Harkura
Summary: If someone has been put through, for lack of a better term, hell...could they learn to love? Or are they to far gone, when pain is all they know? KuramaXKarasu Last Chapter is up...
1. Chapter 1

_Pain…shooting through my body…I'm trapped in a dark room, trapped because I have no where to go. No where to run, if I leave he will hunt me down. I will never be free, until he's dead but I know he will not die. Is this my punishment for my past sins, Enma? Why have you giving this demon free reign over my life, what sin was enough to warrant this punishment? Inari, I have not killed the humans that you so greatly cherish, you know I have never attacked first._

_I hear footsteps, he is coming back. He will torture me again. I cannot think to beg for mercy from this thing, I cannot call him a man for he has no soul. I hope to Inari that his brother or Bui will return. He seems to be afraid of them, he will at least listen to them. I could laugh at their ignorance, though, they have no clue how he really is. Only I really know…and I cannot stop him from doing what-ever he wants to me. My only hope is to die in the tournament, then and only then can I escape. Please let escape come…_

**Chapter one**

"Let the Dark Tournament begin!" called the announcer, Koto, into her mike as the first two teams stepped up to face each other. The first round was to be Team Rukuyukai vs. Team Urameshi, at least that was what he had been told.

Karasu stood away from the crowd in one of the darkened hallways, he could see the area well enough. He was glad to have a chance to be on his own for once, he was always under watch by people working under the Toguro's like some kid or jewel. It wasn't if he was going to run away, no, he would not try that little venture again.

_Karasu leaned against a tree taking deep breaths, he had no clue how far he had run, but he new he couldn't stop, he wasn't nearly far away. He would only be far enough away when he reached the sea or human world. Karasu glanced behind him he didn't see anyone, he had long since lost the demons that were sent after him, by the elder Toguro. The younger of the brother's didn't particularly care if Karasu left or not, but the elder did for reasons unknown to his brother. But Karasu knew why._

_Karasu took off running again sensing the his demon pursuers close, he had stopped for too long. As he ran he summoned a bomb and threw it behind him, not letting it detonate on contact with the ground, but remain as a mine. 'That should slow them down,' he thought._

_Karasu skidded to a stop as he reached the edge of a cliff, this he had not calculated he had no clue that they were positioned on a cliff. He turned ready to kill the demons that were sent after him and find another way to escape. His eyes widened as only one demon stepped out of the forest, the elder Toguro._

"_So, the little birdie thought he could escape, did he?" stated the elder Toguro making a pun on Karasu's name._

_Karasu glared at the elder brother summoning a bomb, he didn't care if he couldn't kill the worm or if he died in the attempt, just as long as he could blow off something. But just before he could finish creating a bomb he felt his power blocked, causing a nasty ricochet of the power that he had already released. Karasu felt to his knees, as he did he felt something sharp stab into his shoulder. He winced as Toguro withdrew his finger from the younger demon's shoulder._

"_What do you want from me?" hissed Karasu with his eyes closed._

"_You know what I want, Karasu," replied the elder Toguro as Karasu's world went dark._

Karasu shuddered slightly as he remembered what happened when he awoke. Try as hard as he could he could not block any of the nights that the Elder Toguro had "claimed" him from his memory. Karasu turned his attention back to the fights, trying to block the scenes of his past from his vision. He surveyed the entire Urameshi Team, he knew in the back of his mind that if his team won the tournament that all three humans would be killed, he already knew that "the masked fighter" would die before the finals, the younger Toguro had something to settle with her.

Karasu stepped out of the darkness to get a better look at the two demons standing ring side, they were harder to figure out. It was likely that they would just be killed in battle, but both Toguro's knew what Karasu's wish was to be, he was going to wish for his life back. Which meant the elder Toguro would need a new toy to play with, so it was just as likely that he might choose one of the two demons from Urameshi's team. But which one was the question, neither one of them were bad looking they would both be difficult to break, but Karasu knew from experience that the elder Toguro excelled at breaking a person's spirit, demon and human alike.

Karasu moved further out of the darkness as one of the demons stepped up to fight, the human, Kuwabara, had lost to the childlike demon, Rinku.

"Alright the next competitors are up! So it's Roto," announced Koto pointing to the grey demon from the Rukuyukai team, " and Kurama!" she pointed to the red headed fox demon from team Urameshi.

Karasu starred down at the red head, he looked somewhat familiar, but Karasu couldn't place it. He watched as the match unfurled, shortly after the match started Roto pulled a dirty move to put Kurama out of the advantage for a moment. The lower class demons in the stands seemed to think that Roto had the red head pinned, but Karasu had seen him sow the 'deadly vetch seed' into Roto's body. Kurama obviously out classed this weakling, for the scythe wielding demon didn't even notice the seed. Karasu would have known, even with Kurama's so called distraction.

The match was soon over as Kurama quickly turned the tables and showed his opponent just who had the control over the fight. He ended the wretch's life quickly with one word, giving his team a point to put them back into the game. The fans seemed disappointed with the Rukuyukai team for their loss, but they boos and hisses were quickly silenced when Zeru stepped up to the plate.

Karasu had heard of Zeru from some of the under ground demons, he was in a whole other class then the rest of his team, though Rinku was said to have some potential if he had the right instructor.

"Third match, Zeru vs. Hiei! BEGIN!" announced Koto backing away from the fighters.

'_Fire Demon vs. Fire Apparition, this will be interesting to say the least,' _thought Karasu leaning against the wall to watch the fight.

Zeru immediately started to flaunt his fire powers, pushing them out around the arena as a form of intimidation, though it didn't seem to faze Hiei in the slightest. The three eyed demon even went so far to claim boredom with the fight. This only served to tick Zeru off, the fire demon unleashed a powerful attack that would have burned any normal demon to cinders, but not Hiei. He survived and replied with a powerful attack of his own, "The Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

Karasu was surprised that anyone on Yusuke's team could be strong enough to unleash the black dragon from the pits of spirit world. It was a move that was actually forbidden on the human plan, but of course anything goes in the Dark Tournament.

As Hiei left the ring Karasu noticed that he did not come out of the fight unscathed, the raven haired demon's right arm had been severely damaged by that attack.

"It seems that he doesn't actually have control over the black dragon after all," stated a quiet yet high-pitched voice.

Karasu glared at the owner of the voice, without saying a word, he walked away. He would not remain in the presence of the elder Toguro if he could help it. The elder Toguro watched him leave with a smirk on his face, he loved the control he had over "his little birdie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu observed most of Yusuke's fight with the real leader of the Rukuyukai team, Chuu, from another location. For the last half he thought he would get a different view, he headed up to the VIP boxes. When he was only a few feet away from his destination three demon guards stopped him, demanding to see some ID. But instead of giving it to them, Karasu just blew up the first guard he needed to relieve some stress.

The other guards attacked him, but they were weak and stood no chance against Karasu's powers. He took a deep breath of the sulfur in the air and felt the tension go away. He put on a hardened expression, he refused to show any emotion in front of either of the Toguros. He entered the VIP suite.

"There's still a long way to go before it's your turn to fight, Karasu," stated the younger Toguro as Karasu closed the door behind him.

Karasu walked away from the door, "I heard that there was a fighter that might be worth my time." _'As if you didn't already know that I was here, your brother would never let me trail to far away from his side.'_

"That's Urameshi down there," replied Toguro looking back down at the fight.

"So I've been watching," Karasu moved to stand next to Toguro and started to watch the fight again.

Yusuke and Chuu were locked in a 'knife edge death-match,' and for once the entire stadium was completely quiet. The lower class apparitions had never seen to fighters like this before, they were captivated by the amount of passion they were both fighting with. It left the entire stadium in awe, even the VIPS, who had seen the tournament many times over, were not making an snide remarks or comments of any kind. It was defiantly ending up being a fight that would be chronicled, but most of all it seemed that it was important to Yusuke and Chuu to find out who was the stronger fighter. Both were focused so much on their fighting that it seemed they were in their own world.

The fight had lasted for a while, and it had captivated so many people in the stadium that it came as a sudden shock when the fight ended with a skull cracking head-butt, giving Yusuke the win over Chuu. This also gave the Urameshi team the victory and allowed them to advance further into the tournament. Many of the VIPS were not surprised, but the underlings in the stands seemed disappointed that Yusuke and his friends where not killed.

'_What are they complaining about, this just gives them more a chance to see the guest team suffer,' _thought Karasu crossly, he disliked the lower classes, but only because they were not very smart and not because he out classed them so greatly. He only disliked those who were stronger then him and those who did not match his intellect.

"What do you think, Karasu, is he worth your time?" asked Toguro looking at the masked fighter next to him.

"Only if he keeps winning," stated Karasu watching Team Urameshi walk off the field, his eyes focused on Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alone in this darkness again…I should have died, he purposely keeps me alive. My wounds will heal soon and he will be back, it's the same every day. I cannot express what he has done and will do to me, it is to grotesque even for me to remember. How I survive the night is still a mystery to me, I suppose it is my demonic powers that are keeping me alive, since I have survived attacks that have brought me closer to death then I am right now._

_Inari, I ask you the same question every night, even though I know you will not answer me. Please, let me die…how have I not already drowned in my own blood? What have I done to deserve this?_

"_Get up! Karasu, you are stronger then this. You're a fool to let him control you like this!"_

_I could almost laugh, how long has he known? "Why have you done nothing?" my voice must have been harsh, for I've have never seen him flinch away from anyone._

"_You know as well as I do, I can do nothing against the elder. If I could find a way for the younger to see what his brother has done to you, I'm --"_

_I cut him off, "You have to much faith in a man who is so evil, have you already forgotten what he did to both to us?"_

"_Karasu, we challenged him, he was merciful enough to let us live," stated Bui as calmly as he could._

_My eyes flashed red, "You call this living!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Karasu stood just outside of the forest of Hanging Neck Island, starring at the sea. He took deep breaths, closing his eyes, trying to remain calm, remain in control. It was hard sometimes, to control his powers, sometimes when he snapped he would loose total control. Even the elder Toguro knew that, which was why he was warded every time.

Karasu opened his eyes when he heard movement in the forest behind him, he felt a strong demon energy, stronger then most of the spectators. He hoped to hell that it wasn't a member of another team, thinking they could get rid of one of the members of team Toguro outside of the ring. He didn't want to deal with that at the present moment.

Karasu turned and saw someone that he never would have guessed he would see outside of the tournament, Kurama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, so I'm back! You might be able to tell, but I have a thing for writing about Karasu. It might be a slight obsession, I don't know. So this is a rather dark Fic if you couldn't already tell from the title and this chapter. Sooooo, yeah...Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Karasu turned and saw someone that he never would have guessed he would see outside of the tournament, Kurama. The read headed fox demon looked slightly surprised to see anyone out this late, but the emotion was soon gone from his face. Karasu was unsure of what to do, he doubted that Kurama knew who he was or what team he was on. What do you say to someone that you might be told to kill?

**2**

Karasu instinctively regained back his energy, he had taught to never give a hint to his full power until he was ready to finish the fight.

"You can't be one of the spectators, your way to strong for that, the question is what team you are apart of," stated Kurama, seeming to be thinking aloud.

"How can you be sure I'm part of any team, perhaps I'm here as a body guard to one of the many rich men here?" replied Karasu tactfully avoiding the question posed to him.

The fox demon didn't reply, he seemed to be apprising the situation. Ever the careful planner, he would not be caught in a trap, planning for everything instead of just one thing. Karasu could surmise this from just looking at Kurama's eyes, the amazing control over the emotions hidden behind a forest of dark green.

"I watched your team fight today, your fight seemed hardly much of a challenge for you," started Karasu, wondering if Kurama would reply or not.

"I suppose it would seem that way from a high class demon's point of view," said Kurama carefully, he was still unsure of who he was speaking with.

"The last fight, the one that gave your team the victory, I have never seen the stadium become so quiet. It must have been some thing from your perspective," continued Karasu, though he was unsure why he felt compelled to talk to this demon, a demon that would probably try to kill him if he only knew what team he was apart of.

"Yes, it was something, I have only seen Yusuke fight that seriously one other time," Kurama moved away from the forest, but still keeping distance from Karasu.

"Do you fight again tomorrow?" asked Karasu, though he already knew what the answer would be.

"No, we will fight again the day after. Though we will not know our next opponents are until that morning," Kurama seemed slightly annoyed by this fact. A pause, "However, Team Toguro fights tomorrow."

"That, I did know," replied Karasu, already knowing what Kurama's next question would be.

Kurama glanced at Karasu, "I assume you're hoping for their victory, am I correct?"

"Hope is useless, there aren't many teams that could stand up to the Toguro brothers if they were to fight by themselves, so I know who will the fight tomorrow. The Toguros will stand victorious and go straight to the semi-finals, though I pray everyday that they will loose in this tournament and forfeit their lives," said Karasu staring out into the sea.

"You must be one of the few demons here that dislike the Toguros." replied Kurama, sounding unbelieving but lowering his defenses slightly.

"You'd be surprised, there are many teams here only for the chance to kill the Toguros. Pity most are after the younger Toguro's head, when it the elder that is the parasite that need to be exterminated," muttered Karasu darkly.

"Either them or Yusuke," added Kurama quietly.

Karasu didn't respond, it was true that there were also many demons on the island that wanted Yusuke dead, but most of them were not participating in the Tournament. Yusuke was no threat to the higher classes, comparatively with the Toguro brothers. They had a knack for defeating strong fighters, then either killing them or forcing them to work to their goals.

"From the way you speak, you seem to know a lot about the tournament. Now, you can't really believe that you will convince me that you are not part of a tournament team," mused Kurama.

"And if I was part of a tournament team, what would you do?" asked Karasu.

Kurama gave Karasu a strange look, "Do you think I would attack you if I knew you were part of the tournament?"

"I'm sure your carefully calculating what you will do depending on which team I am apart of, and I don't doubt that attack is a back-up plan of yours," answered Karasu, "but I will admit that I am part of a tournament team, one I am sure you have heard of before."

"So your previous statement of wanting them dead was a lie," said Kurama taking a step back.

"Au contraire, that was the truth, I do wish them dead. I am not part of this 'team' by choice. Truth be told, I have no interest in fighting anyone on your team at present," explained Karasu.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Karasu chuckled, "Not really, but I am telling the truth, Kurama.

Kurama's heart skipped a beat, but his face remained emotionless, " So you know who I am."

"It's hard to not know your name when the entire stadium was cheering for your death during your fight today. Your team is not liked here, yet everyone knows who you are. It's an ironic type of fame, isn't it?" mused Karasu.

"Not like your team's fame, you're the favorite of the tournament. Reigning champions from the last one," replied Kurama, trying to figure out this unknown demon from Team Toguro, yet wanted the Toguro brothers to die.

"Last nine, actually, there's a tournament every five years. Though, I have not attended any tournaments prior to this one. The fans of team Toguro don't know me and they will not know me until the semi-finals, then they will only cheer for my victory because of the team that I am apart of," stated Karasu.

'_Semi-finals?'_ This seemed to surprise Kurama, "You are not fighting tomorrow with the rest of your team?"

Karasu shook his head, "No, only the younger Toguro is fighting tomorrow, no doubt to provoke your team leader into fighting with all seriousness so your team will reach the finals."

"Can he actually fight alone, is that even allowed in the tournament rules?" asked Kurama sounding slightly surprised that such a thing would be allowed.

"If the other team excepts those terms it will be, the finals are the only time you need to have five fighters, unless a substitute has been used and another member of your team has been killed," answered Karasu with a slight shrug.

They both fell into silence for a while as the sun started to rise, shooting orange and pink into the night sky. The entire time they were talking they were being watched by one member from each of their teams, but neither had noticed. They didn't even notice as they fell silent drifting into their own thoughts.

Karasu watched the sun rise for a moment or two, then disappeared from Kurama's side. The spirit fox did not notice his companion's disappearance, nor did he notice the disappearance of Karasu's team mate. He just remained standing and staring at the rising sun thinking about what he had learned about team Toguro.

Yusuke walked out of the forest, "There you are, Kurama, I've been looking for you for a while. You came out here? Is there something wrong?" The young spirit detective had actually been standing in the forest for a while not daring to make his presence known while the unnamed member of team Toguro was still there, though he didn't notice the other member of team Toguro standing near him.

Kurama was slightly startled by the spirit detective's sudden appearance. It was then that he noticed that Karasu was gone, though he wasn't sure if Karasu had left before or after Yusuke had shown up.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Yusuke acting casual.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Kurama looking at his friend, he now knew that Yusuke had listen to his conversation, "Do you usually follow people?"

"No, but you left shortly after we came back to the hotel room. I thought something was wrong, I mean, you just disappeared. I was worried," said Yusuke sounding slightly annoyed that Kurama would snap at him like that.

"I came out here to think, but there is nothing wrong," stated Kurama his voice softening a bit, he knew that Yusuke had the best of intentions by following him. Still he would find out how much Yusuke knew about team Toguro now, so he remained silent and waited for Yusuke to talk.

Yusuke couldn't stand it anymore, he didn't want Kurama to do anything stupid. The fox was stubborn and might do something unnecessary for the safety of his friends, "Kurama, you don't really believe what that guy said do you? I mean, he's part of team Toguro how could he want his team mates dead?"

Kurama didn't reply, he turned his attention back to the rising sun. He wasn't sure what to believe, the raven haired demon could have been telling the truth, but then again Kurama didn't even know his name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What part of your brain told you that, that was a good idea?" hissed Bui as he followed Karasu back to the hotel.

Karasu didn't respond, Bui had no ground to stand on to demand answers from him. Not only was it not any of his business, Bui wasn't even supposed to be on the island yet, he was still supposed to be in training until the day before the semi-finals.

"Karasu!"

Karasu stopped and turned to look at Bui, "The same part that decided I could escape from the Toguros." He glared at the armored fighter, his eyes flashing red. Bui had too much respect for the man that controlled his life.

"And how far did that little venture get you, Karasu. How many times did he 'take' you?" snapped Bui.

Karasu's eyes widened, as memories went through his head.

"_Every time you try to escape from your cage, my little bird. You will be shown who is your master…"_

"_Stop…stop it! GET OFF OF ME!"_

"_Scream all you like, no one can hear you…and there is no one here to save you. You are mine, and you will always belong to me."_

Karasu closed his eyes trying to block the memories, "No…please, not again," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Bui immediately regretted what he had just said, "Karasu!" He hoped that his voice would bring Karasu back to the present and stop him from remembering what had been done to him by the hands and body of the elder Toguro.

The memories stopped and Karasu fell to his knees, his breathing was shallow. His memories were like torture and he wished he could just forget everything that had been done to him. Tears fell onto the pavement as Bui reached out touch Karasu on the shoulder.

Karasu jerked away from his friend's touch, "Don't touch me…"

"Karasu, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. I just don't want you to get hurt again, if he found out who you were just talking to, you know what would happen to you. Never mind that you are expected to fight in this tournament, we both know how ruthless he can be," stated Bui.

"Your forgiven," muttered Karasu standing. His hair covered his face, but Bui could see how much paler he had become. "But he won't find out if no one tells him."

"You know I won't tell, I'll see my grave first," replied Bui.

Karasu pushed his hair out of his face, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"And quickly onto match eight!" announced Koto, "Team Toguro vs. The Spirit Worriers."

The younger Toguro stood alone in the middle of the area opposite the Spirit Worriers. They were a group of giants with immense Spirit power, but Toguro looked almost board.

"For those of you glued to your tournament rosters, you'll notice that a substitute has been used in place of Rugby, who we've been told has had out of the ring complications," explained Koto to the thousands of lower class demons in the stands.

The fighters in the ring didn't pay any attention to Koto. "Where's your team, Toguro, or don't you have one?" asked one of the smaller set Spirit Worriers.

"Actually I do, they just happen to be extremely lazy," stated Toguro with confidence, "so I'm fighting alone. And just to make it fair, why don't you all come at me at once."

"You're suggesting five against one? My, you are a cocky one, being tournament champion has gone straight to your head," said a different Spirit Worrier.

"But if that's how you want to do it, we've got no problems with it," added another.

"Mr. Toguro, do you agree to those terms?" asked Koto, who had been listening to the fighters' conversation like the professional commentator she was. She had been around the tournament for so long that she knew to listen to every conversation inside the stadium area.

Toguro smirked. " Naturally, since they're my terms, sorry if this makes it harder to commentate."

----------------------------------------------------

The fight had started, Karasu was watching from the hall leading to ring side. Standing next to him was the Elder Toguro, Bui was somewhere else on the island continuing his training. Karasu ignored the elder brother and watched the younger fight.

The younger brother was giving the Spirit Worriers about forty-fiver percent of his strength, to be respectful. He probably could have killed the entire team with one attack at twenty-five or thirty percent of his intense power. The fight didn't last long, five minutes at the most.

"And the last team to advance is Team Toguro!" The crowed irrupted in cheers, nearly drowning out what Koto said next, "The tournament will resume tomorrow at ten!"

The younger Toguro walked off the ring and walked straight towards Karasu and his brother. The elder was the first to speak to him, "That all seemed rather unnecessary, don't you think?" he asked climbing up onto his brother's shoulder.

"I want to be able to fight Yusuke at one-hundred percent, he has potential but he is no where near finding the power that he needs to fight me at full power," stated the younger quietly as he strode away from Karasu.

Karasu didn't leave with the Toguros, he stood in the doorway to the hall and watched the fans exit the stands. He had previously noticed that Kurama was watching the fight, but away from Yusuke and Kuwabara. He watched as the two humans caught up with their demon friend. He stood there for a few seconds before turning and following the Toguros away from the stadium area.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Kurama! Why didn't you watch the match with us?" asked Kuwabara when they had reached the spot where the spirit fox was standing.

The red head gave a slight incline of his head to signal he was listening but didn't have a response. Yusuke gave him a weird look, Kurama seemed preoccupied with something, but he wasn't just staring at the empty ring. Yusuke moved so he could stand behind Kurama and get an insight into his line of vision, he hoped that he could see what the red head was staring at. He found it just in time to see the swish of a cloak into the darkness on the Toguro side of the area. The young spirit detective shot Kurama a worried look, having an idea of what or who he had been staring at.

Kuwabara looked confused as well, "Whatcha' staring at Kurama?" He tried to see it to but couldn't figure out where exactly the red head was looking.

Kurama closed his eyes and turned away from the area, "Nothing…" He walked away from his friends without another word, which left both boys worried and confused.

"What's up with him?" Kuwabara looked at Yusuke for answers, "You think he's spooked by Toguro?"

Yusuke gave a half-hearted shrug to tell Kuwabara that he didn't know, he wasn't going to tell the rest of the team who Kurama had met the previous night. _'I wonder if he was staring at him…'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Trapped in the darkness again, he calls this my cage. It's sickenly fitting. Sometimes I wonder why he chose me, what is it about me that appeals to him. I have been shunned my whole life, my only friend was and still is Bui. And yet, he chose me…it's odd. I could think that he cared about me, but he's hardly capable of that kind of feeling. I don't even think he cares about his own brother, he's probably jealous of his brother's power._

_Jealous of his power? Heh, what do I know about power? I've never experienced "real" power…demons think so highly of their learned abilities and powers, when a young human child could just be born with the same strength of any A class demon. And we think we're invincible, hardly. I already know that it will be a human to bring the Toguros to their death, I hope I live to see it._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Karasu found himself standing in the same spot he had been the previous night, staring out at the moonlit sea. Semi-finals were not for another four days, he wasn't expected to do anything then show up and win. He doubted that the semi-final team they faced would be any challenge, so he wasn't worried. That wasn't what kept him from sleeping.

"I thought I might find you here…"

Karasu turned and saw someone he wasn't expecting. Kurama was standing near the forest with a small smile on his face. Karasu gave him a confused look.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked sounding unbelieving.

Kurama gave a small nod, "You didn't lie to me about Toguro fighting alone today."

"No," Karasu arched him eyebrow trying to figure out what the fox was getting to, "Why would I?"

"Well, you are a member of his team, so I wasn't quite sure if I could believe you," stated Kurama moving away from the forest a bit, "Even though you said you wanted them dead."

"I wasn't lying about that either," Karasu gave a slight smirk, "though I'd be lying if I said that I thought you would believe me. Since, as you've said, I am on their team."

Karasu watched Kurama move further away from the forest and closer to the edge of the cliff. The red-head was still keeping his distance, however. Karasu was still confused to why Kurama had come looking for him, it couldn't have been to just inform him that he hadn't lied about Toguro fighting alone the match that had happened earlier that day. He already knew that, after all.

"So, you were looking for me, that brings up the second question, why were you looking for me?" asked Karasu, he knew the fox wanted something he just couldn't figure out what.

"You want the Toguros dead, right?" said Kurama looking at Karasu, "So help us defeat them, you must know their weaknesses, the limits of their powers. Despite what Yusuke thinks none of us are, at this moment, fit to fight either of the Toguros, we really do need any help that we can get."

Karasu looked worried about what Kurama was asking him to do. The truth was he didn't know much about either of the Toguros, but what he did know would probably be helpful to Team Urameshi, at least with strategies. Still, if Karasu told Kurama what he knew, even if it wasn't enough to really jeopardize the Toguros chance of winning the finals for the tenth year in a row, they would kill him. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Karasu?" Kurama's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"I--wait, how do you know my name?" he looked at Kurama confused, he knew that he hadn't givin it to him.

Kurama gave a slight chuckle, "It's listed in the Tournament roster, by process of elimination I only had to guess between two names." Kurama's expression returned to what it was before, "I know what I'm asking of you is crazy, and you really have to reason to help me, but we share a common enemy, right? Wouldn't you do anything to get rid of the Toguros?"

"Of course I would, but it's not that simple. They own me, any slight hint that I've betrayed them and they won't hesitate to kill me and Bui. I wouldn't just be putting myself on the line, I would be risking his life too." He hesitated, looking away, "I can't just gamble my friend's life, it wouldn't be fair to him. You understand, right, Kurama?" Karasu looked at the spirit fox for conformation, receiving a nod he continued, "I am sorry."

"There is no need, I hadn't realized that this would put both of your lives at risk, and I believe you when you say that you would have helped if you could," replied Kurama starting to walk away.

Karasu thought for a moment, "The Elder brother excels at breaking a person's spirit, he'll use any chance he gets to try and intimidate you, any of you, whether you will fight him or not."

Kurama stopped, glancing back at Karasu, "Thank you." He walked away, heading back to the hotel.

Karasu sighed and closed his eyes, his chest hurt, for some reason he felt completely alone. Like part of him had just left. He didn't understand why he just started to feel that like that, he had no idea what the feeling was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I have always been in the darkness, the light has never reached out to me. I know if I were to reach out for it, it would not extend it's hand to meet my grasp. For a moment I once thought that the light would always come back, but now I know that the light forsakes those who have fallen into shadow. Light will never reach it's hand out to someone who is drowning in a pool of darkness. Light will not save someone like me._

_I must be devoid of all feeling I cannot feel anything, I will not feel anything. All I could ever feel was pain, I would rather be numb then in pain. I wonder if that's selfish, if I force myself to no longer feel pain, I cannot feel any other emotion. I can never be the person I was before, I wonder…Is that selfish?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kurama returned to the hotel room, it was dark inside so he figured the Kuwabara and Yusuke were asleep. Hiei was probably training and the "Masked Fighter" was in and out of the room so much it was hard to keep track of where he was. Kurama stood in the doorway and closed his eyes so they could quickly adjust to the darkness of the room. When he opened them he could see better, but he still didn't see the person standing by the window.

"Kurama…did you really think that, that was a good idea?" asked a concerned voice.

Kurama shot a glare at the young spirit detective, and he knew that even though the boy couldn't see it he felt it, almost like a whip crack. Kurama did not appreciate being followed and being spied on.

Yusuke walked closer to his friend, "Kurama…"

"Yusuke, I hope you don't make a habit of spying on me," stated Kurama, his anger carrying clearly through his voice.

"Why? You do it to us!" hissed Yusuke, which left Kurama speechless, "Kurama, you have a habit of being protective of us. You're always the one who gets us out of trouble, but you're also stupid sometimes. You do everything in your power to get the information that you want, even if it kills you."

"I know what I'm doing, Yusuke," snapped Kurama sounding annoyed, he started to walk away.

"Kurama!" Yusuke grabbed his wrist, not letting him leave, "What's up with you? You've become just as distant as Hiei, what are you trying to accomplish?"

Kurama sighed, "I'm not actually sure…"

_Light cannot save me, despite how much I might want it to…_

\


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter may contain very disturbing mental images, read with extreme caution. You have been warned.

**4**

_The scars will never heal, he's made sure of that. Though the physical pain I feel is nothing compared to the mental scares he has left. He has taken everything from me, everything! The foolish notion of hope has all but disappeared. I cannot hope to be rescued from my dark prison. There is no point, he's always watching me, I can feel him. The demon that has gained control of my life, the darkness…_

_He was there last night…_

Karasu stood upon the edge, he only had to take on step further before he could rest in his watery grave. He stared out at the blood red sun that was rising over the horizon, just one step and it would all be over.

_The room was dark upon my return, I wasn't surprised Bui would usually train long into the night, so usually I did get back before him. As I closed the door behind me I suddenly had the feeling that I was locking myself in. I shook it off, what was I afraid of? It was then I felt his presence, the cold presence that made my heart stop._

"_You're back so late, my little bird," scolded a cold voice, "What kept you?"_

_I heard the lock click as my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't make my voice work, the darkness was already starting to drown me. I could only pray, pray that Bui would come back. I am weak, I know, I must rely on another person to save me as always. At least that's how it is with him, I cannot fight him. I couldn't win even if I had full use of my power, but I do try, every time._

_He moved closer to me, he was expecting me to answer his question. I flared my power out, I wasn't about to tell him. I'd die before I told him about Kurama. He can do anything he wishes, but he will never reach the result he desires._

_A dark chuckle, "So the bird is showing his talons. Do you have another person to protect?" He took another step closer, "I've only gotten that reaction out of you once before, when I threatened Bui. Have you made a new friend, Karasu?"_

_I could see him now, in the faint glow of the moonlight through the curtains. It made him even darker then before, his eyes glowing red. I did not answer, I could feel his anger. I have never been able to defy him for so long before now, but of course he has hardly started the torture._

"_So silent? When I came all the way here to hear you're pretty song, how rude of you…"_

_I didn't have time to move out of the way of his attack as he pierced my chest, slamming me against the wall. He walked closer, pushing his dagger like fingers deeper into my chest, forcing the air out of my lungs. He moved his hand driving the daggers even deeper, causing me to cry out in pain._

_I could see his smirk, "Such a beautiful song."_

_He pulled his fingers out of my chest letting me fall to the floor. I gasped for breath, it hurt every time I took one. He hadn't punctured my lungs, but if he had used just the slightest bit more force he would have. Before I could completely catch my breath he picked me up by the neck. Once again cutting off my ability to breath._

"_Come now, Karasu. I don't enjoy hurting you like this, but--"_

"_Ha! Freaks like you enjoy suffering, don't lie to me!" He glared at me, I could tell that he was coming up with new ways to torture me as punishment for that comment._

_He threw me against the wall, nearly breaking my ribs, causing me to cough up blood. I lay against the wall breathing quietly barely able to stay conscious. He walked over to me. Putting his hand under my chin he forced me to look at him, he smirked._

"_It seems you've improved, two weeks ago and that would have broken your ribs," he stated calmly._

"_Get your filthy hands off me!"_

_His smirked turned into a devilish smile, smacking me hard across the face. He grabbed my chin again and forced me to look at him once again. "Now, now, that is no way to talk to your master." He started to remove my mask._

_My power flared, "You sick son of a--" My words were cut off as my power ricocheted against a barrier and surged through my body as a backlash. He had placed a ward on me, I wasn't even a slight threat to him now._

_He removed my mask and caressed my cheek and lips, keeping on hand on my chest. He could easily kill me. His smile grew wider showing his fangs, before he claimed my lips in an unwelcome kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth causing my stomach to churn. My reflexes caused me to subconsciously tap into my warded power causing another backlash._

"_Tsk, Karasu, you should know better by now. You'll only hurt yourself if you try to tap into your power now," he said before kissing me again as I blacked out, from loss of blood and lack of oxygen._

Karasu closed his eyes trying to forget, Bui had come back long after the Elder Toguro had finished with him.

_Once again I am nearly completely covered in my own blood. He has violated my body again, I can still feel his hands on my body. It makes me sick and my flesh crawl. He is a disgusting creature, lower then anything in this world and the next. I would love nothing other then to be able to kill him with my own hands, I'd love for the chance to make him pay for all that he has done to me._

"_Karasu!" I don't even need to look to see his expression, I've seen it enough times to already know. He has never come back in time and yet I can never be angry at him for it. I know that if I could have called him he would have, no matter what he was doing, he would have come back._

_Bui didn't ask what happened, he never did, he already knew. He helped me clean the blood off my body then bandaged my wounds. Unluckily for me I have never been able to bleed to death. When he finished bandaging my wounds he asked, "You'll be okay right?"_

_I didn't answer, I stood and walked to the door. I could no longer be in that room, "If I do not come back by the start of the tournament, you'll need to find another fighter. Don't morn my death, I am not worth it." I left, he didn't stop me, even though he knew what I might do._

"Don't mourn for me," repeated Karasu staring into the ocean. Watching the waves crash against the surface of the rock.

He knew what would happen if he took his own life, he knew how selfish it was. But he didn't care, Bui would not be killed and he could escape. He needed to escape, there really was no point in living, he wasn't even really living. He had died inside long ago, now it was just time for his body to catch up to his soul.

"Karasu?"

Karasu nearly winced, his heart felt like it was caught in a vice. That voice, he had only heard it twice before and it was the only thing that was keeping him from taking the last step. Damn that voice! That face! Now as he stood upon the brink of death, of darkness, the light was stretching out its hand, trying to save him.

Karasu fell to his knees, he starring at the sun as it slowly began to rise and whispered, "I can't do it…"

"You can't do what?" the voice was closer, it sounded concerned.

"Take the last step," he looked into the dark green eyes of his savior.

Kurama's eyes widened, "You were going to jump? Why? You want to kill yourself?"

Karasu stood and started to walk away, "I've already died, I'm just waiting for my body to catch up."

"If you wanted to die, why did you call me?" asked Kurama following Karasu away from the edge.

Karasu stopped, and turned, "I called you?" He sounded surprised and confused.

"You did, I felt you. You wanted to be saved, even though you just told me that you wanted to die. So, why? Why did you call me? Of all people, since I barely know you," questioned Kurama, he sounded slightly upset.

"You're not a very good actor, I can tell that you're trying to make it seem as if your annoyed with me, but there's something underneath that that says different," Karasu paused, "Here's the real question, why did you come? Since you barely know me."

Kurama lapsed into silence, once again he did not know an answer to a question. Why had he come when he had sensed Karasu calling out to him. What had compelled him to come to his aid?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is an odd turn of events, it seems the Dr. Itchagaki team and Team Urameshi are both short two competitors!" announced Koto to the large group of slightly upset tournament fans, "And the time is almost out."

"What do you say we just fight with the people we have?" suggested Itchagaki, "Your three vs. my three boys here."

Yusuke smirked, "What? Ugly trolls don't like to fight?"

"We only fight when we have too, my dear boy. I prefer the managing position, why fight when you can get someone else to do it for you? Hence, the guinea pigs!" He gestured to the three fighters behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama walked through the forest forgetting about the tournament for the moment. He was still trying to answer the question. _"Why did you come?" _He ran his hand through his hair giving a sigh. "I don't know…"

Kurama gave another sigh sensing a familiar demonic energy, he jumped up into a tree wanting to avoid Hiei for the moment. He had hardly seen him between the matches, so he had know clue how much the fire apparition knew. He watched his friend pass by, stopping just after passing the tree Kurama was standing in, as his nearly destroyed arm throbbed with pain.

"Are you sure this is wise, Hiei?" asked Kurama sounding concerned for his friend, "It'll be harder to keep winning without the use of your dominant hand, perhaps you should withdraw."

Hiei shot a glare at Kurama, he would never withdraw, "You heard Toguro, we don't have a choice. We'll be killed if we don't fight, though I don't see how what I'm doing is any more dangerous then what you're doing."

Kurama jumped down from the tree, "Apparently Yusuke hasn't been the only one watching me."

"No, the detective actually asked me to follow you last night. I didn't hear all of your conversation but I heard enough," stated Hiei, "Fraternizing with the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy!" hissed Kurama as two unknown demons approached them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu watched the match between the Urameshi Team and the Itchagaki Team unfold. He wasn't surprised the Kurama wasn't there. After their meeting this morning the red head must have forgotten about the match. Karasu was still a little confused and on edge about it himself. He didn't even remember calling to Kurama. He had decided that it was a subconscious decision.

"They aren't doing very well, are they?"

Karasu shook his head slightly, glancing at the armored fighter next to him. Bui had hardly left him alone after he had come back from his poorly attempted suicide. He didn't mind so much, he felt calmer and safer when he was with Bui. Most likely because the Elder Toguro hardly ever came near him while Bui was close by.

"OH MY! Is that the missing member of the Dr. Itchagaki team, M-1? This fight couldn't get any weirder!"

Karasu broke from his thoughts and looked down at the fight just in time to see a giant robot type thing land ring side. He watched as Kurama and Hiei landed on top of the mechanical monster.

"Sorry, I take back my earlier statement. It seems that the two missing members of Team Urameshi are here, now this fight couldn't get any weirder!" Koto ran over to the side of the ring closest to the two demons. "Hiei and Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?"

"Sorry, but a one thousand ton killing machine wanted a word with us," stated Hiei.

"Well, this fight just got interesting," stated Bui, "This team is just full of surprises."

"Yeah…" murmured Karasu sounding distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Attention… The tournament will continue following the bracket, starting from the right, Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho." The announcement from the tournament committee rang through the stadium.

"WHAT!" Yusuke's voice filled the stadium just after the announcement was finished. His team had just barely won over the Itchagaki team. Kuwabara was severely injured and had already been carried out of the ring area by Botan and Kurama.

Yusuke stalked over to Koto looking pissed, "Hey! We just fought! Get another team!" He was right in her face by the time he finished.

She took a step back, "I'm sorry, but the committee made its decision, I can't do anything about it."

Yusuke glared at her, "Fine," he turned and walked back to his team as Team Masho appeared out of thin air. The entire team was cloaked and hooded.

"Attention…since Team Urameshi has been put into a position where they have to fight twice in a row, there will be a medical check-up to make sure they are still fit to fight…"

Karasu looked at Bui, "What the hell is going on? They've never done this before."

"The committee wants Yusuke dead, I think whoever owns team Masho is coming up with ways to put team Urameshi at a very big disadvantage," replied Bui surveying the scene below.

"Toguro won't be happy if this causes them to loose," muttered Karasu.

Bui gave a slight nod as the "nurse," down on the field, led Hiei and the masked fighter to the medical tent. It was few minutes before it was made apparent that it was a trick to keep them out of the fight. This left Kurama, Yusuke, and a badly injured Kuwabara to fight team Masho.

"It seems you were right, Bui," stated Karasu as Kurama claimed the first match against Gama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of his fight with Gama left the spirit fox in a very bad position. With his last bit of strength, Gama placed a curse on Kurama, locking his power. But this was nothing compared to the position he was left in after his fight with the Ice Master, Touya. As he was now, unconscious standing in the ring.

"That's it! Kurama is done! I'm taking the rest of them!" yelled Yusuke just as the next member of team Masho stepped up.

"I don't think so; you've forgotten one important thing. He's standing in the ring," stated Bakuken.

"Yeah!" called the crowd, "Let Bakuken fight Kurama! It's totally legal!"

"Shut-up! Kurama isn't even conscious! I'm taking this one!" replied Yusuke getting pissed.

Koto looked unsure of what to do, "Uh…Team Captain decides…so it's Bakuken vs. Yusuke."

Koto was cut off by the tournament committee's announcer, "Correction, it will be Bakuken vs. Kurama."

Yusuke glared absently as if the tournament committee was there, "WHAT!"

"A fighter in the ring cannot be removed against their will, as will cannot be determined the fighter remains," continued the announcer.

Bakuken smirked and picked up Koto by the back of her collar, "Hear that kitty? You've been over ruled." With that he threw her out of the ring. Then walked over to the unconscious Kurama, "Not a big challenge for me, I like that." He prepared to punch Kurama in the face.

Three energies flared out as the attack connected, sending Kurama to the ground. Bakuken walked over and kicked Kurama in the side causing him to roll away a few feet. Bakuken laughed, enjoying the torture. Koto lifted herself up so she could see what was going on in the ring.

"He is defiantly down, Bakuken! Step away so I can take a ten count!" she yelled, starting the count.

Bakuken glared at her, "You must think you're a comedian, no one humiliates our sect members to slip away with a ten count." He walked over to Kurama and picked him up by the front of his torn up shirt just as Koto was about to say ten. "Oh, look he's on his feet again, you just can't keep him down can you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

The wall exploded, it was a small explosion but enough to put a good sized hole in it. Karasu was beside himself with rage, "That sick son of a bitch!" He was ready to cause Bakuken to explode just like the wall had. He no longer cared what the Toguro's would do to him or Bui if he interfered with the fight. He was just about to finish Bakuken off when Bui caught him.

"Karasu, I'm really sorry about this," he murmured as he placed a ward on his friend's back causing a backlash of Karasu's pent up power. This caused the raven haired demon to pass out. "But it's for your own good."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bakuken managed to keep Koto from finishing a ten count one more time, before he decided it would be better if he just broke Kurama's face. He was about to connect when, "Bakuken, stop!"

He stopped, he looked over at his team mate, "But why, Risho?" He looked slightly annoyed.

"Or do you think you could survive a bullet in the back?" asked Risho. Bakuken looked over at Yusuke to see him aiming his spirit gun at his head. "Apparently that boy cares more about that demon then this fight, he ready to take on the entire stadium if need be. We need to win not be part of a revolt. Lay him outside of the ring."

Bakuken looked back at Risho, "But he's killed out sect members…" He looked back at Yusuke, then sighed, "Fine, take your precious buddy." He threw Kurama outside the ring.

Koto threw a glare at Bakuken, "I think it's safe to say that Kurama is outside the ring and will remain so, just change the blasted board already!"

Yusuke ran over to Kurama and picked him up bridle-style gently. He walked to the other side of the field and set him against the barrier for the stands. Luka, "the tournament nurse," gave a slight snicker.

"Looks like your friend got a lucky reprieve," she stated folding her arms and giving a slight smirk.

"So did you witch," Hiei paused, "or should I say so did everyone else in the stadium."

Luka turned her attention to her captives, and the masked fighter continued where Hiei left off, "Yusuke was not the only one about to fire, so was Hiei, and their combined energies would not have been held in the ring. Risho felt it, didn't you?"

"Hiei mounting an assault? My, that's very funny," she paused, "Have you two forgot you're caught in my force field?"

"Cut the act, Luka, our powers are slowly returning and yours will stay as meager as always. You won't be able to hold us for very much longer," snapped the masked fighter.

--------------------------------------------

The match ended with the entire Urameshi team making it out alive. They won, thanks to Kuwabara, after Yusuke's match with Jin was called a double loss and ended in a draw. After securing their victory the Urameshi team left the stadium, after meeting up with their "cheerleading section," and headed back to the hotel.

Once they were all starting to unwind from the tournament matches, Kuwabara suggested they play a card game. Kurama politely declined in favor of finishing the removal of the deadly vetch seed from his body, he had been forced to sew the seed into his arm in order to win over Touya.

"Will you be okay, Kurama?" asked Keiko sounding concerned for him.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I will be fine."

--------------------------------------------------

Karasu stood in the same place he had been every night since his arrival on Kurikuwbi Island. He took a deep breath of the salt air, his chest still hurt from the backlash of his power when Bui had placed the ward on him during Kurama's "fight" with Bakuken. The armored fighter had insisted that it was for his own safety, but Karasu had a hard time believing that. Still he could not remain upset with Bui; he did always have Karasu's best interests at heart, after all. Even if Karasu didn't think so at times.

"I knew I'd find you here," stated a voice.

Karasu opened his eyes, "Did you now and why have you come to find me this time, Kurama?"

"I felt your power, you were the first to prepare an attack against Bakuken, but suddenly your power disappeared." Kurama walked closer, "I can't figure out why…"

"I was warded at the last second. My power bound, much like yours was, it caused a nasty backlash so I only could hear the end of the match between your team and team Masho from a friend," replied Karasu sounding slightly annoyed.

Kurama looked at the raven haired demon confused, "So why? Was it just to fulfill you debt from this morning or was it for a different reason?"

"Both," came the quiet response, "It's true that I owed you for saving my life, but that was not the only reason, though I cannot explain what it is."

There was a silence because neither knew what else to say, the air between the two became tense. They were on different sides, and they might end up having to fight each other and yet they both cared about each other, that much they both knew. Considering they had both at least attempted to save the other's life.

_Why does this situation remind me of Romeo and Juliet? _thought Kurama, then he paused in his thinking. _Wait…Romeo and Juliet? Why that story? _Kurama blushed, _the tale of two star crossed lovers?_ It was then he noticed that Karasu was giving him an odd look, which made his face flush even more.

"Are you okay?" asked Karasu, his voice a mixture of curiosity and concern.

"Uh…yeah, why wouldn't I be?" replied Kurama trying to remain calm.

"Well, your face is really red," stated Karasu, wondering what the red head was thinking that made him blush so hard.

Kurama turned, his face -if possible- became even redder, "It is not!"

Karasu couldn't help but chuckle at that, his curiosity growing. He had to hold himself back from asking what Kurama was thinking about that was making him act that way, but he did have his own ideas. The air became lighter as both demons started to realize what the feeling that had connected them. The compelling force to sacrifice anything for the other, could it really be love?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I can see the light stretch its hand out to me, I reach out my own hand to grasp the light that has been givin to me, but the darkness comes in between us. It forces me away from the light; I can hear my name being called. Try as I might I try to reach the hand that has been lent to me, I cannot reach my life line as the darkness sweeps me away again. I could weep for I can hear the light calling to me; it is still trying to reach me in the darkness as I am carried away._

_So much like Romeo and Juliet…will ours end in tragedy as well?_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The two demon members of team Urameshi were one of the first few to enter the stadium for the early morning matches that were scheduled for that day. They were already locked in a deep conversation that had started back at the hotel.

"What are you going to do if you end up having to fight him in the final round?" asked Hiei looking down at the arena as the first teams stepped up to fight.

"Amazingly, I don't know." He sounded on edge, the spirit fox had already realized the danger of the situation. So much so, he found himself talking to Hiei about it, despite the fact the fire demon was hardly the person to be talking about something like this with.

Hiei gave a slight shrug, "I suppose you'll deal with it when the situation arises. I wonder if it would be easier if you were to fight him or if it was someone else fighting him."

_So do I…_

Kurama gave a sigh and started to watch the fight that would decide which team they fought in the semi-final round. The match was short, lasting maybe three minutes. Yusuke and the rest of the team arrived just as Koto announced that there would be an intermission between the fights because that one had been so short.

"It's over already?" asked Kuwabara sounding confused, "to think we missed the whole fight just cause I took a couple extra minutes to brush my teeth."

"It was a sight to behold," murmured Kurama not really paying attention, lost in his own thoughts.

"Though, I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay," stated Hiei sarcastically, "By the way, what is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?" He was referring to Yusuke's newly acquired Spirit Beast, a little, fuzzy, blue bird by the name of Puu.

Yusuke turned away, crossing his arms, "I don't want to talk about it." He looked over at Kurama, "How are you doing? Are your wounds all healed?"

Kurama gave a slight nod, "Don't worry, I'll be fighting again tomorrow."

"It seems your injuries were not as bad as you were making them seem," muttered Hiei.

"No, compared to your energy loss, my injuries are nothing," replied Kurama tilting his head and looking away.

There was a collective gasp from the stadium, causing the members of team Urameshi to look around to see what was going on. There certainly hadn't been enough time for the next fight to start. Then they saw them, the four members Team Toguro, standing directly across from them, looking rather confident. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at their perspective opponents.

Karasu caught Kurama's attention, their eyes met and exchanged a message before the eye contact was dropped. It was fast enough for the other members of Teams Toguro and Urameshi not to notice. Karasu gave a small smile that was hidden behind his mask, this, however, someone did catch.

After the Younger Toguro promised Yusuke a fight to the death, the Toguro team left. When they were out of sight Kuwabara dropped to his knees.

"I can't believe I couldn't feel their power before, it's huge," he murmured shaking.

------------------------------------------------

Bui followed Karasu away from the stadium, the raven haired demon seemed annoyed by his presence but was refraining from doing anything about it at the moment. Karasu stopped when he reached the edge of the forest, he turned on his heel and stared at Bui, waiting for what inevitably was going to come from his overly concerned friend.

"I understand your concern, but I am not going to do anything harmful to my health," stated Karasu, trying to alleviate his friend's concern and get him to stop following him everywhere he went.

"Your going to see him, aren't you?" asked Bui sounding calm. He didn't need to specify who "him" was, Karasu already knew who the armored fighter was talking about.

"What if I was?" retorted Karasu, "I don't see how it is any of your concern. It's not your place to say who I can and cannot talk to."

"Have you took the time to think this through? What happens when they reach the finals and Toguro tells you that you have to fight him?" demanded Bui, "What are you going to do when you are ordered to kill him?"

Karasu gave him a cold look, "Isn't it obvious? I'll die by his hands if I must, but I will not kill him." He turned, "No matter what the Toguros say, I'll be rid of them at the end of the finals one way or the other."

Bui watched Karasu walk away, "Stupid…"

------------------------------------------------------

Kurama had understood the message but he had found that it was harder to get away from his friends then it usually was. Thankfully, for Kurama anyway, the masked fighter and Yusuke got into an argument and directed all attention to them, giving Kurama enough time to slip away without being noticed, or so he hoped.

He found Karasu at the same cliff over looking the sea, that he was at every night. Kurama walked over to him, still keeping a slight distance. The spirit fox was always cautious, even with those who could do him no harm. Karasu gave him a smile that sent Kurama's heart hammering away in his chest, which he tried not to show on the surface.

"You wanted to show me something?" asked Kurama keeping his voice steady.

Karasu gave a slight nod, surprised that Kurama had received the full message, "I found something growing on this island that might be helpful to you in the fights to come."

"I thought you said you couldn't help," stated Kurama giving Karasu a sly look.

Karasu gave a shrug, shooting a copy of Kurama's look back at him, "Who says I'm helping? For all you know I could be trying to sabotage you and your team."

"Ha, ha, very funny," replied Kurama rolling his eyes, "So were is it?"

Karasu pointed behind Kurama, Kurama turned and looked at the growth of plants. He walked over to them and inspected the four or five different types of plants that were growing in a odd proximity to each other. Usually plants of these certain types didn't grow that close together. He noticed a certain plant that he was fairly familiar with.

Kurama turned back to Karasu, "Ogeki?"

Karasu gave a slight incline of his head, "I thought it would be useful, I've heard it's very dangerous when grown under a demon's energy."

"It is, thank you," Kurama smiled. _I just hope I won't have to use it in a way I'll regret…_

_----------------------------------------------_

_I watch as the light fades, my hope fading with it. Has it already givin up? Suddenly I'm blinded as the light penetrates the darkness and reaches out its hand. This time I am able to grasp the hand lent to me, as I do I can hear a quiet pleading. "Don't let go…please…don't let go…" I tried to answer the light's pleas, but found my voice didn't work. I would not let go, at least I did not want to._

_I have been saved for the moment, but even as I stand in the light's strong embrace. I can see the darkness come back, I know it is angry for having lost me. As I watched it prepare to drown out the light, I vow to never let go. I will not let the darkness claim me again, not after I have been saved by the light. If I do I fear the light will diminish._

"_Don't let go…"_

_------------------------------------------------_

They had gone their separate ways for the moment, the day was not yet over. They agreed to meet again before sunset, but for now they had returned to their perspective teams.

"Toguro started looking for you after he had heard you had disappeared again," stated Bui when Karasu entered the hotel suite they shared.

"What did you tell him?" asked Karasu sounding on edge.

"I told him that you went to train and I didn't know where exactly you were," answered Bui sounding almost bored, he was used to lying to the Toguros by now, "I reminded him that this was a big island and you could be anywhere, but most likely very far away from the stadium in order to keep your power a secret."

Karasu sat down in a chair across from his armored friend, "And?"

"And nothing, that was it. He left and didn't come back, if we're lucky he's gotten himself lost and attacked by wild animals," mused Bui with a small smirk, returning his attention to his book.

"Well, that's overly optimistic," replied Karasu giving a slight roll of his eyes.

Bui gave a slight shrug, "What can I say I'm an optimistic person."

--------------------------------------------------

"There you are, Kurama, you disappeared on us," said Botan with a smile. She had been worried about the red-head, he had suddenly created a habit of disappearing and reappearing, then acting like nothing had happened. She had noticed it and was sure everyone else had as well, so naturally she was curious to what the spirit fox was doing.

"So Yusuke and the masked fighter have not returned, I take it?" questioned Kurama not giving any indication that he had heard what Botan had said.

"Yeah, they've been gone for hours," stated Kuwabara who was playing a game of solitaire.

Botan moved so she was in front of Kurama, "Speaking of which, you disappeared around the same time as they did, where did you go?" The young ferry girl looked determined to find out what Kurama was up to.

"No where," Kurama gave her a small smile, feigning innocence.

"Aw, come on, Kurama, if your coming up with strategies for the tournament you should share them with me. I am the team trainer after all," protested Botan trying process of elimination.

"Hey, Botan! Let's play a card game, it's getting boring watching my baby bro' loose a solitaire a million times," called Shizuru, waving Botan over.

"Alright," replied Botan walking over to the couch as Kuwabara threw a glare at his sister for the comment she made. Shizuru paid no attention to him, however, and gave Kurama a wink and a little wave of her hand to tell him to leave before Botan could try to pry anymore information out of him.

Kurama gave her a grateful smile and left the hotel suite. He went down to the lobby and left the hotel heading towards the rather large forest. Just as he entered the shade of the trees, he saw Hiei leaning against a tree, as if he was waiting for him.

"Hiei, what are you doing out here?" asked Kurama sounding curious.

"Don't expect me to save you again from that girl's pestering," stated Hiei giving Kurama an annoyed look.

Kurama looked surprised, "That was you?"

"In a sense," he paused knowing what Kurama was thinking, "I didn't take over her mind if that's what your thinking. I just persuaded her to help."

"Thank you, Hiei," replied Kurama, starting to walk away from his friend.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," muttered Hiei.

Kurama smiled at him, then walked away, heading toward the cliff over looking the sea. _I know what I'm doing, I just don't know what the outcome will be._

--------------------------------------------

For once Kurama was the first there, he walked out on the out cropping of rock and watched as the sun started to go down. He felt calm, it was weird to feel that way while on an island of demons that wanted you dead, but he did.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" asked a voice.

Kurama gave a slight nod, looking back at the person who had spoke, "Do you watch them every night?"

Karasu walked away from the forest, "I do, it must be my favorite time of day." He looked out at the setting sun, it wasn't dying just resting and letting the moon take over.

"We fight again tomorrow," said Kurama quietly, "If we win , we'll go onto the finals." He walked back onto the main part of the cliff, away from the edge. "What happens then?"

"I don't know," replied Karasu sounding depressed, "I've thought about that, and I can't come up with a good answer. I don't want to fight you and yet," he paused looking into Kurama's eyes, "I fear if I don't they'll kill you."

The sun continued to set as the two demons fell into silence. It seemed like the night's sky was darker then it usually was, but neither of them noticed, they were to caught up in their thoughts. Both thinking the same thing, what will happen when the finals come. It was being made to apparent that neither could fight the other but they also couldn't let anyone else hurt the other.

Kurama gave a sigh, walking closer to Karasu, "Let's not think about it. It isn't important right now."

Karasu gave a slow nod closing his eyes, in the back of his mind he went over all of his plans trying to make sure that there were no flaws. He wasn't going to let Kurama die, even if he had to sacrifice himself, but he would never say it. He couldn't bring himself to, not with the chance of breaking Kurama's heart hanging in the air. True they had not actually confessed anything to each other, but the signs were there, nearly clear as day.

"Karasu?"

He opened his eyes, Kurama was much closer now, closer then he had ever been before. Karasu was unsure of what to do, so he just stood there, staring into Kurama's striking green eyes.

Kurama lifted his hand to touch Karasu's mask, "Why do you wear this?"

"It's to partially contain my power, my power is somewhat connected to my emotions. If I get angry I could loose control," explained Karasu quietly, he had never before admitted to anyone that he couldn't control his power because of the link to his emotions. It was one of his weaknesses.

"I think we'll be okay," murmured Kurama, "I want to see your face, can you take it off?"

Karasu took a deep breath and removed his mask, Kurama gave a small smile. The sky grew darker and the sun was getting closer to completely hidden by the horizon. Kurama leaned closer to Karasu, as the wind picked up slightly warning that it would rain soon. Their lips met as the first bolt of lightning struck, and both felt as if it had struck them.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

They sat together, one leaning against a tree and the other leaning against his chest. They watched as the sun started to set, their second sunset together. They sat in silence, just enjoying each others company, feeling safe and calm.

"So your team won the semi-final round," murmured Karasu.

Kurama sighed, leaning his head back against Karasu's chest, "We did, but that won't change anything."

They shared a kiss, then fell back into silence. Both contemplating how to get through the final round with out one of them living and the other dying, at this point it seemed devastatingly unavoidable. So much so, they both considered meeting in the afterlife, for a moment anyway.

_There just has to be a way for both of us to survive, _thought Kurama closing his eyes. _Fate is cruel, but it can't possibly be this cruel. To have people find love then snatch it away so quickly. It's hardly fair._

_/Life isn't fair, fox/_

Kurama glared absently as if the Jagashi could see him, _Hiei…_

_/Your long absence has become apparent, the ferry girl is about to send a search party after you. I'd say you've got until the sun disappears before your "date" will be ruined./_

_Thank you… /Hn/_

Kurama rolled his eyes, and Hiei said he wasn't going to help him with this after the first time. He sighed, nuzzling Karasu's chest, he had been calm, but that was ruined. It's harder to pretend nothing is going to happen, when someone shatters your fantasy world with the shriek of reality. Now the problem of the finals had just become obtrusive and couldn't be avoided by creating a dream to escape it.

"Kurama?" Karasu could sense there was something wrong.

"I need to return to my team before the sun fully sets, or they'll come looking for me," muttered Kurama.

Karasu chuckled, "Is that all?"

Kurama looked up at him, shooting the raven haired demon a glare, "Is that all? Don't you want me to stay here, in your arms?"

"Of course I do, if I had it my way you would never leave my embrace," he smiled, "but that's hardly possible." He leaned down and kissed Kurama's neck lightly, "I understand why your team would become nervous at your long disappearances. There are many demons on this island that wish you harm and they care about you."

Kurama tilted his head slightly to give Karasu more access to his neck, "It almost sounds as if they doubt my abilities to fight."

"I don't think it's that," replied Karasu nibbling Kurama's neck just under his ear, causing the red-head to give a soft moan.

"So, what then?" asked Kurama panting slightly, "They don't trust my judgment?"

Karasu paused in his ministrations, "well, you are involved with a member of a rival team that you haven't fought against yet."

"Alright, you win," Kurama gave yet another sigh, "I'm going to watch your semi-final fight tomorrow."

Karasu tensed at this, he didn't want Kurama to see his powers. Not that he thought that Kurama would use all the inside knowledge he knew against him, no…he felt sure that Kurama would become afraid of him. That he would abandon him, like all the others had.

"Karasu?" It was Kurama's turn to sound concerned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Karasu casting his mind for a good reason why it wouldn't be, knowing that was the question that Kurama would respond with.

He was wrong, however, "I've seen destructive powers before, I'm not about to let yours scare me away," stated Kurama, "So you don't have to worry."

Karasu closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree trunk. He would believe what Kurama said, and hope that his belief didn't hurt him again. He opened his eyes again and saw that the sun had nearly set.

"You should go," murmured Karasu.

"I know," replied Kurama quietly.

They both stood and shared one more kiss before Kurama departed to rejoin his team. Karasu watched him leave, waiting until the sun was completely gone before heading to the hotel himself.

---------------------------------------------

When Kurama entered the hotel suit he shared with the rest of his team, Botan immediately wanted to know where he had been. He tried to placating her by saying that he had been training for the match against Team Toguro, but the ferry girl didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Aww, leave him alone, Botan. Kurama isn't doing anything that we should be worried about," said Kuwabara re-dealing the deck of cards out for another card game. They had apparently been playing a card game by the name of "3-7."

Botan shot a glare at Kurama but didn't press him for anymore information; she went back over the couch and picked up her cards. Kurama let out a sigh, he had been saved again. He walked away from the door, intending to go to his room.

"Do you want to play as well, Kurama?" asked Yukina in a soft voice.

Kurama stopped walking, he was about to decline, but then he saw the look that Botan was giving him. So he supposed he should be social for a while.

------------------------------------------------

Karasu had even reached the hotel before he found himself in the presence of the Elder Toguro. He glared at his "teammate," letting out his powers in full. He knew that Toguro wasn't going to do anything, he couldn't, it was too close to semi-finals. Karasu needed to be able to fight tomorrow.

"Don't think you can intimidate me, Karasu," snapped Toguro looking displeased, yet calm.

Karasu's eyes widened, he took a step back. _He knows…_ Karasu could hear his heart beat increase.

"Yes, my little bird. I know," the elder brother's voice held a promise of pain, "and I'll take great pleasure in torturing the fox before I kill him in the finals." He smiled maliciously, then turned and stared to walk away.

Karasu's fists clenched, his power giving a slight flare. An explosion went off close to Toguro, "You son of a bitch!"

Toguro turned and shot his razor sharp fingers into Karasu's chest slamming him against a tree. "Don't try me Karasu." He walked closer pushing his fingers deeper until they were nearly piercing Karasu's vitals.

Karasu coughed up blood, he glared at Toguro. Daring him to finish it. He caused another explosion which blew off Toguro's right arm, the one that was pinning him to the tree. He fell to the ground. He was able to stay on his feet, but he had to use the tree for support.

Toguro gave an unamused smirk, "So the predatorial instinct in the bird has come back." He grabbed Karasu around the neck lifting him off his feet again. "Tell me, if you kill me do you think it'll save him?"

Karasu wasn't able to respond, he wasn't even able to breathe. Toguro dropped him, "You annoy me."

Karasu coughed, "Good…maybe then you'll leave me the hell alone."

Toguro walked over to Karasu, getting close enough to reach out and ouch him. Karasu let off a warning shot, causing Toguro to take a step back.

"I'll be watching…if you want your little foxy to live you won't see him again." Toguro turned and left without another word.

Karasu stood, using the tree for support. "Do you want a 'thank you?'?" He glanced back at the younger Toguro that stood behind him.

He stepped out of the shadows, "Not really. I just didn't want our team to be disqualified by a technicality." The younger Toguro started to walk away as well, "I don't particularly care what you do…but don't give up on it just because it's hard to keep."

"That's weird advice coming from you," stated Karasu giving the younger Toguro an odd look.

Toguro gave a shrug, "Believe it or not, I know what it's like. Don't loose him to the darkness." He walked away.

Karasu sighed leaning back on the tree, _What do I do now?_

------------------------------------------------------------

_The counter assault has started that darkness has crashed upon the light like great waves upon a small boat. I can already feel the light being weakened, as it needs the darkness to exist. Still its hold is unwavering; it is determined to save me. I can hear the desperate pleading once again. "Don't let go…please…don't let go." I could weep for the pain I feel in my heart, because I know that I must. I must let go, otherwise the light will diminish and will not allow that to happen._

_I move to the edge, away from the light's embrace. I could hear the pleading growing louder, "Don't let go!" The darkness became larger; it knew that it had won. The light flared out trying to keep the darkness at bay, but I knew that it was hopeless. "Don't let go…please…" I took another step closer to the darkness, knowing that once I did that light would be saved. The wave of darkness crashed upon me and pulled me away from the light._

"_Karasu! Don't leave me!"_

_I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be. Fate is cruel…_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back everyone! Let's bring out the next competitors!" called the new referee girl, Juri. Koto had been moved to an out of the ring announcing booth right before the start of the semi-finals. "On my left, Team Gorenja! And on my right…the awesome Team Toguro!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, chanting "Toguro." It seemed the whole crowd was going to cheer for team Toguro. The teams walked towards the ring, ready to face each other in battle.

"Team Toguro are the reigning champions," announced Koto from her position in the front of the stands, "and from the screams of the crowd, and by the betting pools up top, they have clearly been the favorites so far, and here's three reasons why! Karasu, Bui, and the eldest of the Toguro brothers. Human or demon, you gotta love what's next!"

The crowd seemed slightly surprised that the younger Toguro was not present. Kurama, however, was not Karasu had already informed him that the younger Toguro would not be fighting that day, though he could not tell him why. Though Kurama hardly cared what Toguro was doing.

"Well, we're just seconds from game time and the younger Toguro is still a no show. This is hardly unusual for him to miss," commented Koto to the fans.

"Better explain yourself. I don't like surprises," stated Aka, the captain of Team Gorenja.

"My brother has much more important business. The three of us will be happy to fight you instead, unless that doesn't satisfy. I can fight you alone if preferred," replied the elder Toguro giving the team captain a smirk.

"Do not mock me!" snapped Aka.

"Calm yourself, Aka. This only gives us a better chance to destroy them," admonished the female member of Team Gorenja.

"This is quite unreal," announced Koto, "With Toguro's absence, his already short-crew will start just like Team Urameshi! We're looking at three to five!"

"Now, let's get this second battle for the final round underway!" called Juri as the first to fighters stepped up. She glanced at both of the competitors to see who had stepped up to fight first, "Karasu versus Mido Renja!" Names and pictures of the competitors appeared on the score board.

"Finally! I've been waiting a long time to fight one of you guys," stated Mido Renja, "We've taken smack in this tournament, like we weren't on par. But we kept fighting. And now I'll prove that it's no coincidence that we came this far." He spread his arms apart, releasing his energy and forming it into a whirl wind around himself.

Karasu stood still calmly; he could already see that this fight would not last long. Mido Renja compressed his power into his hand forming a bright green ball.

"Mido Renja has created some sort of pasty green object," Juri paused, then held her nose, "And, oh my goodness, it smells really, really, really, really bad." The crowd loudly agreed with her.

Karasu remained where he was waiting for the attack to come. Mido Renja threw the acidic ball at him and he easily dodged. The ball continued in its path, right into the stands desinagrating all that it touched.

"What a surprise for section seven!" called Koto into her microphone standing, "The acidic blast melted them with excruciating pain! Make sure to get the home release for that one, people!" 

"Everybody's always underestimating me. Right until the point their bones start melting," stated Mido Renja creating another acid ball.

Karasu sighed, closing his eyes and started to walk closer to Mido Renja. The lesser demon smirked, "Tell all my other victims I said 'Hello!'" He released the acidic ball toward Karasu.

Karasu opened his eyes and glared at his opponent, annoyed with his stupidity, "Fool." He dodged the attack once again, jumping into the air. Forgetting for the moment just who was watching him; he became the unmerciful demon that the elder Toguro had worked so hard to change him into. He took the demon's right arm at the shoulder with one explosion.

"You took my arm!" yelled Mido Renja covering the wound; he didn't even see Karasu flash past him, taking his other arm at the shoulder. Mido Renja fell to his knees, Karasu turned to face him.

"Now what part should I dispose of next?" Mido Renja stared at Karasu with a look of extreme fear. "The shoulder? The leg? Or maybe your head."

Mido Renja got to his feet, "Please! I give up!" He moved to the left, intending to run away from his opponent.

Karasu regarded the lesser demon with a disgusted look, "How disgraceful." He jumped into the air once again, he flashed passed Mido Renja. When he landed, the lesser demon exploded, giving Karasu the victory, but also bringing himself back to his senses. 

Juri stared at the crater left by Karasu's last attack for a moment, before coming back to earth and calling the fight, "The fight is over! The winner by death is Karasu!"

Karasu walked back to his team's side, returning to his position next to Bui. He looked up at the stands, scanning the demon fans for _him_.

---------------------------------------------------

Kurama stared down at the ring, he would be lying if he said he didn't expect Karasu have this type of power. _It's a deadly attack. He must send his energy directly into his opponent's body, then ignite it from the inside. Too much for me, I fear that everyone on that team will be so…_ The problem of who he was supposed to fight resurfaced again. The entire Toguro team could easily kill him, would it be better fight Karasu, just so he could be confident that he would not be killed. Kurama shook his head, no, that would be selfish.

He looked at Karasu, wondering what he should do. Karasu met his eyes, though Kurama noticed that he was slightly hesitant to do so. Kurama gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that he had not been scared away by Karasu's powers or ruthlessness in battle. He had been like that in this tournament also, sometimes it was necessary.

---------------------------------------------------

The semi-final match between team Toguro and team Gorenja ended quickly, with the elder Toguro showing his malice by killing the last three members of the opposing team with one attack. Kurama left the main part of the stadium and walked down the hall toward the exit. As he walked through the hall he passed by a group of three demon fans.

One of them turned to talk to him, "How'd you like the competition, Kurama?" Kurama ignored him, "Look at him! It's a dead man walking!"

Kurama shot the demon a glare but kept walking. Further down the hall he ran into Karasu and Bui, he kept his face blank not wanting to give away the secret, knowing what would happen to Karasu if they were found out.

"You're the only one who watched?" asked Karasu, "Your team must be very confidant."

"Either that, or in denial," stated Kurama meeting Karasu's eyes knowing that there was a reason why the masked fighter had come to meet him.

"Yes. Accepting the truth would be easier, the finals will come and the four of you will die," replied Karasu, his eyes trying to push the meaning of his words.

Kurama took a step back, "Just four?" He tried to decipher what Karasu's eyes were trying to tell him.

"Yes, of course. One of you dies today," answered Karasu, his eyes now pleading forgiveness.

Kurama stared, becoming confused. _Karasu, what are you thinking?_ He was distracted by Bui slamming his fist into the wall, creating a rather large hole in the wall. He looked back to where Karasu had been standing to find that the masked fighter was gone. He looked around the hall for him. _I only let him go for a second, and he's completely vanished. I can't sense him at all._

Suddenly, Kurama felt Karasu's presence behind him as he felt hands touch his neck. For some reason he felt afraid of Karasu, when usually he felt so safe in his arms. He felt as if the cold hands of death were upon him.

Karasu ran his hands through Kurama's hair, "Your hair is a bit damaged, Kurama. Human bodies are so frail. I know you fear what my touch could do to you and yet, maybe you also want to know it." He pressed something into Kurama's hand, Kurama got the message and held onto the piece of paper.

Kurama glanced back at Karasu, "Get away!" He swung his arm back as if he meant to knock Karasu back. Karasu dodged, as Kurama followed him with his eyes, keeping the paper clenched in his hand.

"No need to get upset. It's just a game," continued Karasu, hoping Kurama wouldn't hate him for this, "As a fighter, I like you best, Kurama. And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling, like pondering unanswerable questions. You don't reach that result you want and you're swept with an empty despair that makes you feel alive. Save your fight for me, okay?" He turned and walked away with Bui.

As the twosome disappeared into the darkness, Kurama's heart beat slowed. He looked at the paper in his hand. It was a note, _Check the wall?_ Kurama looked at the hole that Bui had left in the wall. He noticed something slightly sticking out of it. He walked over to it and pulled out a letter, sealed in an envelope. It hand his name on the front, Kurama leaned against the wall. _Please don't be what I think it is…_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

_I apologize for the way I had to give you this, but it was necessary to insure your safety. The elder Toguro has found out about us and he has promised me your death if I ever saw you again. I will do anything to make sure you do not die, even if I must die in your stead. That is why I ask you to fight me in the finals. I know that it will be difficult, but it is the only way to save you. This will also give your team an automatic win, even though I cannot promise that I can just easily throw the fight. They will suspect something._

_If something happens, fight Bui. He has promised to hold back his power and give you the victory if you are forced to fight him instead. I will not allow the elder Toguro to hurt you. Please, don't try to pull any tricks so it looks like I have died but have not truly. It is too risky. I am sorry for having to leave you like this, but this is the only way. Trust me._

_If our team wins, I know that the elder Toguro will place you at his side. He will do to you what he did to me. So I pray that you will win this fight. I can't say I have confidence in Urameshi's ability to kill the younger brother. If our team does win, I have already made preparations for you to be protected from that soulless demon. I will not say what they are, and I hope that it will not end up that way._

_Despite the danger…I do want to see you again, for real, one last time. Please meet me, the night before the finals. We cannot meet in the same place as the other times, but I know you'll be able to find me. I will wait for you, even if you never come. I will understand, what I am asking is extremely dangerous._

_I love you…I hope I get a chance to tell you that in person, for I feel it has more meaning when spoken, then written. Do not morn my death, I was dead before I met you and I was reborn the day you loved me._

_Goodbye._

Kurama sat on his bed staring at the floor, Karasu's letter hung limply from his hand. It was the fourth time he had read it over the two days. Still it brought pain to his heart. The first time he had read the letter he had broken down. Thankfully, no one had questioned him about his lack of usual cheerfulness. Everyone was more concerned about the finals and for the ones who knew, Genkai's death.

Kurama stood giving a sigh, he walked to his window, resting his forehead on the glass. He felt helpless, he was expected to kill the man he loved in order to save himself and he couldn't come up with anyway around it. He turned leaning against the window, and looked at the letter he had left on bed. _I can't do it…_

There was a soft knock on the closed door, Kurama composed himself. He grabbed the letter of the bed, hiding it away, then opened the door. He was surprised to see Yusuke standing on the other side, as of last night the spirit detective had been incapacitated by his master's death. At the moment he seemed back to normal, however.

"We need to talk," stated Yusuke, he looked serious, which was completely out of character for him.

Kurama didn't say anything in return, he just moved to let the spirit detective into the room, then closed the door. He leaned against it watching Yusuke walk around his room. Kurama had an idea of what Yusuke was going to say, but he wasn't going to start the conversation.

"Where is it?" asked the spirit detective giving Kurama a look.

Kurama tried to look confused, "Where is what?"

Yusuke turned and met Kurama's eyes, he knew that Kurama was trying to hide it, "The letter, where is it?"

Kurama's face hardened, "That's has absolutely nothing to do with you and you gravely mistaken if you think that there would be any slight chance that I would show it to you."

"Kurama, I know you've put yourself into a shitty position. How can you think for a second that you don't need help?" stated Yusuke sounding rather agitated.

Kurama didn't respond, he looked away from Yusuke and out the window. It was obvious that the spirit detective knew a lot more then what he was letting on.

"Kurama, I'm your friend and I want to help," started Yusuke starting to sound more concerned then angry.

"You can't help, Yusuke," Kurama closed his eyes, "There is no way out of this and I will do what I must." He moved away from the door, opening it as a signal to Yusuke to leave.

Yusuke sighed and walked to the door, "It's not good to hold it all in, I learned that recently." He left the room and Kurama shut the door behind him.

Kurama started to walk away from the door, but fell to his knees less then a foot away from it. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke sighed, he could hear Kurama breaking down again. He didn't know what to do, he was still trying to deal with his master's passing, and now he was trying to take on Kurama's problems as well. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to know that you were supposed to take the life of the person you loved in order to save yourself.

"What are we supposed to do?" murmured Yusuke to the only other person in the room, Hiei. The cheering section was in their own room and Kuwabara was out for the moment, training most likely.

Hiei gave a slight shrug, looking at Yusuke from his position in the window. "He'll survive, broken hearts are not fatal."

Yusuke shot a glare at the three eyed demon, "That's real compassionate, Hiei."

Hiei gave the spirit detective an annoyed look, "And what do you want me to say, detective, that we should take over for Kurama. That one of us should fight Karasu, do you really think that it would be easier?"

"No…" murmured Yusuke glancing at the door behind him.

"Then do not ask me to give advice on a subject I know nothing about and care for even less," stated Hiei looking out the window.

Yusuke shot another glare at the Jagashi, _Some friend you are…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Karasu stood on an outcropping on the south-east side of the island, nearly the complete opposite from where he usually was. He had been careful, sticking extremely close to the hotel and letting Bui find the place where he would hopefully see Kurama one last time. He was sure that the elder Toguro would know nothing about their final meeting.

"Has it really come to this?" asked a quiet voice.

"Unfortunately it has," replied Karasu turning to face Kurama, but when he saw what grief had done to his beloved, his heart broke. He moved and embraced Kurama, "Please…don't do this to yourself. I told you that I am not worth your tears."

Kurama closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Karasu, "Karasu, I can't do this."

Karasu relinquished his grip on Kurama, moving away slightly to see into his eyes, "You have to be strong for this to work. I promise that tomorrow will not be the last time we see each other."

"How can you promise that?" asked Kurama.

Karasu gave a sad smile, "You just have to trust me." He kissed Kurama's neck, then lips.

Kurama let his tears fall as they kissed, he felt as if his heart was being shattered into a thousand pieces. His hold on Karasu tightened again, not wanting him to ever leave. Wishing he could stop time and stay there forever. Their lips met again, sending sparks through them that only passion could produce.

Kurama's lips moved to Karasu's ear, "Take me…" Karasu hesitated and Kurama kissed him, "Please, I want--no, I need this." Their eyes met, expressing everything they were feeling in that moment to each other.

Their lips met in another heated kiss as passion drove them forward. Fingers intertwined as Karasu took the lead and made their relationship deeper as the became closer then ever before. Kurama's breathing increased as Karasu kissed a path down his exposed chest. He let out a soft moan as Karasu kissed and licked one of his nipples. Karasu paused a moment continuing to torture Kurama's left nipple before proceeding onto his right.

Kurama's heart beat increased as Karasu moved lower on his body, drawing his tongue around his navel as his hands moved to Kurama's hips. Karasu moved his body up sliding it against Kurama's creating friction that left Kurama breathless. Their lips met, tongues battling for dominance, eventually Kurama succeeded the battle giving up dominance for the moment.

"Well, well, who would ever though that a bird and a fox could fall in love with each other," stated a cold voice.

The lovers broke apart, the feelings of passion turning to icy fear. The elder Toguro stood not far away with a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

Karasu stood, his power sky rocketing to new heights as his anger and hatred for the demon in front of him exploded. He advanced on the elder Toguro causing a huge explosion that would be enough to kill any high class demon, but it was even close to being enough to kill the elder Toguro.

"Come now, Karasu. I've told you before that you can't kill me," reprimanded Toguro, stabbing Karasu in the chest with his razor sharp fingers, hitting the same exact points he always did. He threw Karasu against a tree, then turned his attention to Kurama. "I was going to wait for the finals to kill you, but now will do just as well."

Kurama felt the ice cold hand of fear grip him, his body tensed. His emotions were to strung out for him to have same control over them, like he usually had. He couldn't get himself to remain calm, to become the cruel calculating warrior that he was in all of his fights.

Toguro turned his hand into a sword and shot it Kurama, intending to kill the spirit fox, but his attack was blocked. Karasu had moved in front of Kurama and had taken the brunt of Toguro's assault, but the wound inflicted on his body was not fatal. Karasu set off another explosion blowing part of Toguro's body away, but it just regrew.

Toguro glared at Karasu and shot his hand out, placing a ward on his chest. Karasu's power rebounded causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Toguro laughed, preparing to attack Kurama. But this time Kurama was ready, he summoned his rose whip and blocked Toguro's attack himself. Toguro glared at Kurama, displeased that the spirit fox was no longer frozen by fear. He let out all the stops in his power and easily pinned Kurama to a tree.

He walked closer to Kurama, tightening his grip around the red head's body, he could easily break Kurama's ribs now. "How does it feel, fox, to know you've been beaten? To know that the only way you'll see your love again will be in the afterlife?" asked Toguro, literally squeezing the life out of Kurama.

Kurama couldn't and wouldn't answer, he could hardly breath, but he wasn't going to give that monster the satisfaction of an answer. Suddenly an axe severed Toguro's arm causing Kurama to fall to the ground, but he was free. He looked around to see who had saved him, he was slightly surprised to see Bui standing by a now unwarded Karasu.

Karasu caused another huge explosion, this time he nearly took out Toguro. The elder brother was mad, loosing his cold calmness, now set in rage. He shot a glare and Karasu and Bui.

"I'll teach you to harm your master," snarled Toguro his power flaring, emanating from him in a sickly purple glow.

Toguro's power surrounded Karasu and lifted him off his feet. Toguro's eyes turned white as his power continued to radiate from him. Kurama watched Karasu convulse and twitch in horror, he was once again frozen in fear.

"Get out of here!" yelled Bui, breaking Kurama out of his paralysis. He stared at the armored fighter, confused, "Run now!"

Kurama looked from Bui to Karasu, scared and unsure if he should listen to what Bui was telling him to do. It was then he heard Hiei's voice through a mental link. _/What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurama? Get out of there now!/ But…_

"Kurama…run…please," Karasu could barely get the words out, he turned his head to look at Kurama, locking their eyes. "Run…" _I love you…_

Kurama closed his eyes and ran, he ran through the forest toward the hotel, he didn't stop until he was in the well lit lobby. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, the pain in his chest was unbearable. _Karasu…I'm sorry…I couldn't save you…_ The elevator stopped and he tried to walk into the hallway, but found that his legs wouldn't work. He fell forward, but was caught at the last moment.

Yusuke gave his friend a sad smile, "Come on…" He helped the red head back to their suite.

---------------------------------------------------------

Toguro released Karasu, who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He turned to Bui, "Pick him up. He'll be awake for the finals." Bui shot a glare at Toguro but did as he was told.

_In my efforts to save the light, the darkness has consumed me. And yet I can still hear the light's call, it is faint but I can still hear it. But there is something in me that wants to destroy the light. The is a new voice telling me to kill, and destroy the light forever. I feel suspended, I am no longer in control. I am sorry, please…don't sacrifice yourself for my sake, I can no longer protect you._

\


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Sunrise. The beginning of the end. Kurama stared out the window, his mind rushing to prepare him for the battle to come. He had to be in control of his emotions and enter the battle calm, collected. He had a plan and all he needed to do was execute it.

Kurama left the suite when he heard his other teammates stir. He left the hotel entering the forest heading for the spot where he had first met Karasu, on the off chance he would be there.

When he arrived there wasn't anyone around, he was alone. He walked to the edge of the out cropping and watched as the waves crashed upon the rock. He gave a sigh, _I suppose it was foolish to think he'd be here after what happened last night._

He looked at the rising sun; it was going to be a nice day, at least weather wise. Kurama turned to go back to the hotel, when he did he saw someone he did not expect. He took a step back.

"Don't worry, I am not here to fight you," stated Bui holding his hands up in a surrendering fashion, "I came to tell you not to expect any mercy from Karasu during your match today."

"What?" Kurama looked surprised and confused.

"He's changed; well he's been forced to change. He's not the same person anymore," explained Bui, "You must remember this while fighting."

"What do you mean 'not the same person?'" asked Kurama.

"Toguro has finally broken him…I doubt he remembers who he really is," Bui turned to walk away. "My advice…If you do fight him, fight him like you would fight Toguro or don't fight him at all." He walked away, "They're essentially the same person now anyway."

_Like I would fight Toguro? _Kurama felt his heart clench sending a shot of pain through his chest, _Fight like I hate him…_ He closed his eyes locking away the memories, clearing his mind. He focused on that one meeting in the hall and used it to fuel untrue hatred, while assuring himself that was the way it had to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The darkness has conquered, but the light has not yet diminished. That bright light that is now attempting to stretch out and find me. Trying to guide me back like a light house would a ship. I watch as the darkness battles it every step of the way._

_The dark must win; it is vast and far surpasses the light in size. Yet the light struggles against it. Why does it fight? Why won't it just go out? It is so bright, so harsh. This light that had before forsaken me. Why does it suddenly want me to return to it?_

_I can hear it call. I can hear it sob my name as if it had lost something dear. My heart clenches. For a brief moment, I could feel its pain as my own. "Do not listen. The light is trying to trick you…control you." This does not make sense. Why would the light seek to control me?_

"_I love you…." This is the last thing the light has said to me. It has gone out, conquered by the darkness. For some reason I now feel alone, even though I know that the light has not givin up. Even if now I can only see darkness._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kurama retuned to the hotel to meet up with his team members. He saw Yusuke pacing in front of the building. Kurama walked over to the young spirit detective.

Yusuke looked up when he sensed the red-head's presence. "You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Am I okay?" repeated Kurama sounding confused, "Why would I not be okay?

Yusuke sighed; he had noticed the change right away. "What did he say to you?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked the spirit fox still sounding confused.

Yusuke was getting rather agitated, "Bui! I know you spoke to him. He came to talk to me as well. What did he tell you?"

"He told me what I needed to do to win," stated Kurama simply ending the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! There's finally a full roster, so get ready to feast your eyes on the Dark Tournament's bloodiest massacre yet! Ladies and gentlemen, it's taken us seven long days to get here. Welcome to the Finals!" called Koto from her announcing booth in the stands. A buzzer sounded signaling that time was up and the finals were going to start.

Karasu stepped up, walking to the center of the ring. He threw Kurama a cold glare, before touching his index finger to his temple. "Bang." Kurama returned the cold look, _You won't win and you won't survive._

Yusuke glanced back at his teammate, _Don't do anything stupid, Kurama._

"Aw, look at him tryin' to scare us with his dumb finger," said Kuwabara, slamming his fist into his hand, "man, I'm gonna beat him until his mother doesn't recognize him!"

"No," Kurama stepped forward, "I will handle him." Kuwabara stared at Kurama; he had never seen the spirit fox this angry before, obviously he was missing something.

"It has been decided! We will begin the finals with a match between Team Toguro's Karasu!" called Juri, pointing to Karasu, "And from Team Urameshi's side Kurama!" She turned a pointed at Kurama.

"Folks, I guess you can say this tournament has been one heck of a rollercoaster," commented Koto, leaning forward on the railing, "And finally…finally we can get to the most awesome loop-de-loop part of the ride!!" The fans cheered, everyone had been waiting anxiously for this day to come.

"Both players take your opening pose, and begin!" called Juri into her microphone signaling the start of the match.

"Is that how you want to face me?" questioned Karasu, "You're not here to just throw your life away, I hope." Kurama shot him a glare but didn't respond, so Karasu continued. "It's rare for anyone who has seen my capabilities to actually go through with fighting me. I'm curious, as to why you would subject yourself to this. Could it be something personal?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Karasu. I'm here to defeat you," replied Kurama, "and by the way…I'd advise you not to underestimate me."

Karasu gave a short laugh, Kurama glared at him. He summoned a large number of rose petals into his hand, the wind picked them up and they surrounded Kurama. _I need to buy time…_

"Kurama seems to have raised a shield of…flower petals?" commented Koto, sounding slightly confused. Karasu walked toward Kurama. "Karasu obviously doesn't feel a cause for concern as he walks directly into the whirlwind of petals!"

_I do see it now…the change in you. You will not hesitate to kill me, _thought Kurama holding up his defense. _So I must be just as ruthless, just merciless. Though it breaks my heart to do so. _Kurama stared into Karasu's eyes, seeing no life in them. _I should have been able to save you…_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"_I'll teach you to harm your master," snarled Toguro his power flaring, emanating from him in a sickly purple glow._

_Toguro's power surrounded Karasu and lifted him off his feet. Toguro's eyes turned white as his power continued to radiate from him. Kurama watched Karasu convulse and twitch in horror, he was once again frozen in fear._

"_Get out of here!" yelled Bui, breaking Kurama out of his paralysis. He stared at the armored fighter, confused, "Run now!"_

_Kurama looked from Bui to Karasu, scared and unsure if he should listen to what Bui was telling him to do. It was then he heard Hiei's voice through a mental link. /What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurama? Get out of there now!/ **But…**_

"_Kurama…run…please," Karasu could barely get the words out; he turned his head to look at Kurama, locking their eyes. "Run…" **I love you…**_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Why did I run…why was I so afraid. I left you when I should have stayed and fought, I can understand that you would want to kill me. _Kurama watched as one of the petals cut Karasu's left cheek.

Karasu paused in his steps. "It's incredible! Each of the petals is as sharp as a razor blade. How utterly charming," he stated calmly, "I must say, Kurama, they are absolutely beautiful, but they are also weak and lacking in substance, traits they must have inherited from you." All of the petals exploded, with out Karasu touching them.

Kurama took a step back, _He doesn't even need to touch the petals to destroy them._

"Perhaps it was I who was underestimated by you," mused Karasu taking a step closer, "My hands are not the sole source of my power, they are merely vessels. Poor Kurama, it seems that you've entirely misunderstood me."

_Block him out! _thought Kurama turning away.

Karasu continued, knowing that Kurama was still listening to every word, "You aren't able to see my power so you feel secure."

----------------------------------------------------------

_They sat together, one leaning against a tree and the other leaning against his chest. They watched as the sun started to set, their second sunset together. They sat in silence, just enjoying each others company, feeling safe and calm._

"_So your team won the semi-final round…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"But it's everywhere, even in the air you breathe. You can't escape it, it's all around you, inside of you. Why don't you make things easier and submit?" questioned Karasu. He disappeared, jumping into the air.

Kurama took a step back following Karasu with his eyes, suddenly Karasu was at his left side. Kurama had to move quickly to dodge his attack. Karasu flung out with his nails, trying to draw blood. The crowd cheered him on, calling for the 'traitor's' death, however Kurama dodged every attack. Kurama jumped into the air calling his rose whip, but it soon proved to be worthless as Karasu caused it to explode. Kurama landed and threw away the worthless weapon.

----------------------------------------

"…_If I had it my way you would never leave my embrace," Karasu smiled, "but that's hardly possible." He leaned down and kissed Kurama's neck lightly, "I understand why your team would become nervous at your long disappearances. There are many demons on this island that wish you harm and they care about you."_

_---------------------------------------_

"You know you can't stop me, but you continue to try all the same," stated Karasu his eyes glinting, "That's what's so appealing about you." He paused.

----------------------------------------

_Suddenly, Kurama felt Karasu's presence behind him as he felt hands touch his neck. For some reason he felt afraid of Karasu, when usually he felt so safe in his arms. He felt as if the cold hands of death were upon him._

_Karasu ran his hands through Kurama's hair, "Your hair is a bit damaged, Kurama. Human bodies are so frail. I know you fear what my touch could do to you and yet, maybe you also want to know it."_

----------------------------------------

"It's a shame that circumstances couldn't have been different for us," mused Karasu. Suddenly, Karasu launched another assault, "But it doesn't really matter. Even things that seem ideal always turn sour." Kurama took a step back, dropping into a defensive position. He was able to dodge Karasu's first attack. "I'm just speeding the process!" Karasu's attacks be came more and more brutal, "Besides! I've found that there's no greater rush then taking the life of someone you care for. The intimacy that murderer and victim share is unparalleled. Witnessing their spirit separate itself from their body." Karasu jumped into the air once again, Kurama jumped back seemingly in enough time to dodge Karasu's assault.

Kurama gasped as he felt an explosion touch his arm, creating a rather large cut. Karasu laughed, "Like I said, it isn't necessary for me to touch you, it's just one of the perks." Karasu disappeared again, this time Kurama felt an explosion touch his right leg.

Karasu stood in front of him, "Perhaps I should explain how my power works."

----------------------------------------------

_I apologize for the way I had to give you this, but it was necessary to insure your safety. The elder Toguro has found out about us and he has promised me your death if I ever saw you again. I will do anything to make sure you do not die, even if I must die in your stead. That is why I ask you to fight me in the finals. I know that it will be difficult, but it is the only way to save you._

----------------------------------------------

"It's similar to yours in that we both manipulate things with our energy, but with one distinct difference," explained Karasu. "You can only control things that already exist, like your plants, but I manifest my thoughts into tangible things." Karasu held up his hand, it was in position as if he was hold something invisible. "For example, the object I'm holding in my hand. Although you can't see it, it is still very real and very deadly." Karasu gave a slight sigh, "But honestly, I don't think words can do it justice. It's just one of those things you have to feel for yourself." He concentrated his energy into his right hand, the hand that was holding the object, "After all, like they say, actions speak louder than words." Karasu glanced at Kurama, "Now make sure that you pay very close attention, Kurama. I wouldn't want you to miss a single beat."

A bright green light resonated out from Karasu's hand as the object slowly came into focus. Kurama watched in horror, he was paralyzed. He couldn't fight Karasu, he just couldn't kill the person he loved. What had happened? They had been so happy not even two days ago.

The object came into complete focus, it was a bomb. _"Deleterious Bomb!" _Karasu jumped into the air and threw the bomb at Kurama.

Kurama was rooted to the spot, he moved his arm in front of his body, managing to put up a meager block. The bomb exploded just above him, blowing out most of the ring and shooting dust every where. Kurama drifted out of consciousness, he felt nothing, Yoko had taken over just before the blast.

------------------------------------------

_I love you…I hope I get a chance to tell you that in person, for I feel it has more meaning when spoken, then written. Do not mourn my death, I was dead before I met you and I was reborn the day you loved me._

_Goodbye._


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"_I promise that tomorrow will not be the last time we see each other."_

He sat, watching the waves. There were no words to describe the sadness and pain that he was experiencing. He felt like running, he wanted to run until he could no longer feel anything. He couldn't stay there, on that island anymore. It was too painful, the memories of the day before hung to close. They haunted his thoughts and dreams.

------------------------------------------

"_You're out of options I'd say," stated Karasu, his calm smirk fully visible now that his mask was off. "There's no summoning demon plane flora or turning ordinary plants into weapons." He paused, "I, on the other hand, could blow you to bits." Three bombs closed in on Kurama, he was nearly covered in blood now, he could barely stand. "But I won't," continued Karasu, "I wish to keep you with me. Well, your head a least."_

_**Seems you haven't noticed that my options are not exhausted. You see, you're bleeding over your heart. That's really what my attack was about. **Kurama thought, giving Karasu a steady glare of defiance. **You assume that I cannot summon plants from the demon plane…but you're wrong. Not that it won't cost me every ounce of Aura I have left and my life. An option of last resort, but an option none the less.**_

_More bombs closed in on Kurama, causing him to cry out in pain. He fell to the ground, unable to stand any longer. The crowd started screaming and chanting, "Bomb him." Over the din Kurama could barely hear Juri start the ten count. He pushed him self up off the ground the best he could._

_Karasu had also heard Juri start the count, "I scarcely think that's necessary. For him it's either life…"_

_Kurama lifted himself up a little bit more, gathering everything he had left, **No…**_

"_Or death!" Karasu prepared to kill the spirit fox._

_**For you! **Kurama unleashed a vampire plant, it hit Karasu as Kurama fell forward again, seemingly dead._

_Karasu took a step back, surprised, as the plant drank his blood, draining away his life, "Impossible…where did he find the… energy to do this?" Karasu fell to the ground, dead. The plant covered his body, using his blood and energy to bloom into a flower similar to a red rose._

"_Kurama!" yelled Yusuke, hoping the spirit fox was not dead. He ran closer to the ring, stopping just short of actually getting into it. Kurama had moved slightly, the young spirit detective breathed a sigh of relief. Kurama was still alive._

------------------------------------------

Kurama closed his eyes, they would be leaving the island tomorrow. He took a deep breath, standing up. He turned and walked back to the hotel. _It would have been better if we were like Romeo and Juliet, at lease Juliet didn't have to kill Romeo and then deal with the pain of his death._

**A few days later**_…_

"We have reviewed your case and we have decided where you are to be placed," stated Koenma looking at the raven haired demon that stood in front of him. "I have been told that you have a last request. Depending on what it is, I might grant it. So, what is your request?"

Karasu looked up from the floor, "I wish to speak to Kurama one last time."

---------------------

Kurama walked home from school, his walk was slow and lacked his usual confidant fluidness. His first day back had not gone perfectly to plan. He had missed the previous week and a half, so the population of female students at Meio Private Academy had assumed that he had been sick the whole time he was gone. This forced him to dodge the showers of "get well" presents from the girls that were obviously in love with him.

Needless to say, the spirit fox was looking forward to getting home to peace and quiet. He had yet to recover from the Dark Tournament, physically and mentally. He huffed a small sigh.

"_I promise that tomorrow will not be the last time we see each other."_

Kurama turned, thinking he had heard Karasu's voice. He didn't see the raven haired demon anywhere, however. Kurama's keen eyes noticed something in the sky. It was Botan. This was odd, what did Koenma need from him so shortly after the tournament was over?

The ferry girl landed in front of him, she looked slightly worried. Kurama waited for her to tell him why she had come.

"Koenma needs to see you," stated Botan. Kurama nodded, he had surmised this much already, so he wasn't surprised at her words. Still he was curious to what the young prince had to talk to him about, but Botan didn't have an explanation. He would have to go see Koenma.

---------------------------------

Kurama entered the young prince's office a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me," he said sounding rather tired. He was curious, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to be there.

"Yes," the young prince paused, "I'm actually not sure how to start this, so I'll just say it. Karasu had a last request. I said I would allow it if you gave your consent."

Kurama looked at Koenma slightly confused, "Why would I need to give my consent?"

Koenma hesitated, "Well, he wants to speak to you one last time. I know that you might think I'm crazy for asking you to do this, but will you speak to him? If you don't his spirit might not be able to move on and that would not be a good thing."

"I will…" murmured Kurama looking at the floor.

"Alright," Koenma pointed to a door behind him, "Just walk through the door then."

Kurama nodded and walked toward the door. He opened it and entered, suddenly he found himself standing on the familiar outcropping of Kurikuwbi Island. It was sunset.

He felt a familiar presence standing behind him, he turned to saw Karasu standing near the forest. Kurama felt his heart ache, "Why do you stand so far away?"

Karasu ignored his question for the moment, "I wanted to apologize. I gave into the darkness so quickly when I could have fought it."

"Is that all?" Kurama snapped, "is that all you needed to tell me before I could not talk to you ever again? You just wanted to tell me that you are sorry you could not fight the darkness!"

Karasu didn't respond, he stared at Kurama not quite understanding why the red-head was upset. Kurama turned away from him.

"Kurama, I…" started Karasu.

"No," murmured Kurama closing his eyes, "I don't care anymore. My heart can't be broken anymore."

Karasu's eyes widened. He walked closer to the red-head. He reached out to touch his shoulder.

Kurama moved away slightly, "Please, don't."

Karasu shook his head. He flung his arms around Kurama, drawing the red-head close to him. Kurama didn't react to the embrace. Karasu held him tighter feeling his chest throb with pain at the lack of reaction. Kurama was soon unable to resist the feel of Karasu's arms around him anymore, he relaxed into the embrace.

"I love you," murmured Karasu, "I don't want to leave you but I have no other choice. I am no longer among the living. Cry for me…mourn my death, but please. Please, don't you dare stop living too."

"Karasu…"

"I couldn't bare it," he continued, "It's not fair to you, I know. It isn't fair to you for me to demand that you learn to be happy and smile again. I never wanted things to turn out this way." Tears fell from Karasu's eyes.

Kurama opened his, he couldn't believe it. Karasu had always been so strong, but he was crying for him. The raven haired demon was crying for his happiness, it hurt Karasu just as much to see Kurama upset as it hurt Kurama to see Karasu leave. This situation was killing them both.

Karasu's grip slackened, Kurama turned in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Karasu's neck he pressed his lips against the taller demon's. Kurama poured all his love and passion for this man standing in his embrace, into one last kiss. Karasu returned the kiss just as fiercely, just as passionately. They broke apart slowly.

"I love you," murmured Kurama looking down, he couldn't bare to see Karasu leave.

"Ditto…" Kurama looked up, something in Karasu's voice had changed. The red-head's eyes widened, Karasu had changed. He looked like he did before he had been caged by the Elder Toguro. He wasn't as pale or thin, and his eyes sparkled with happiness and a renewed life energy. Karasu smiled at Kurama, "Find love again, Kurama, but don't forget me in your happiness. Okay?"

Kurama's eyes shined with tears, he shook his head, "Never…I won't ever forget you, Karasu."

Karasu chuckled slightly, he turned, "See ya' around." He waved as he walked away, fading into the next world.

Kurama took a deep breath, he felt a bit happier now. He had gotten to see the real Karasu, the one that he had been able to sense was there all along, but could not come out. The person with whom he had fallen in love with.

He turned and walked through the door into Koenma's office. He was slightly surprised to see Yusuke standing there, the red-head smiled at the spirit detective. "Thank you, Yusuke."

Yusuke looked slightly confused, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For prying into my life. I don't think I would have been able to handle all this if it wasn't for you constantly annoying me," stated Kurama with a small smile.

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Yusuke giving Kurama a glare, but he was glad to know that the red-head was going to be okay.

Kurama laughed, "Resent it then, it won't change the facts."

This earned the spirit fox another glare from Yusuke, "Watch it fox boy…" Kurama gave him a coy smile and walked out of Koenma's office, Yusuke followed him looking rather annoyed. Koenma watched the twosome leave, with a little smile on his face.

"I think everything will be okay," he murmured to no one in particular.

_Yeah…I think you're right…_

"_A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished, for never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

A/N: So with that, "Bleed Black" comes to an end. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I get so excited when I check my e-mail and I have a bunch from the fan fiction bot saying I have reviews. I can honestly say that is the best part of being a Fanfiction writer. Just knowing that there are people who like what I do and I love reading you comments and your ideas and guesses of what comes next. I can't really put what I'm feeling into words. I guess I can really only say thanks and just hope that's enough for you wonderful people. I do want to apologize for the slowness of my brain, which caused huge gaps in the updates. Sometimes I get involved in a ton of things and I forget, but most of the time I have a writer's block. If you read my profile page you would know this already…hint, hint. (I write updates of the story process in my profile page.) OH! Before I forget! I wanted to mention something about Chapter 8, you remember? Well, if you don't go back an read it you'll know what I'm talking about then. I really wanted to write a Lemon there, but doesn't allow that… . then I realized that it would be reeeally awkward. So, yeah…those who were disappointed about that, that's why there was no Lemon in this story. Maybe other stories, hmmmmm? Okay, catch you on the flip side! Hope you're excited for the next story, bye bye!

Harkura


End file.
